


appreciation club

by demonsorceress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsorceress/pseuds/demonsorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jemma confronts Lance when he starts complaining about Bobbi, and ends up babbling about how awesome Bobbi is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	appreciation club

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested a fic based on this [text post](http://jemmadanvers.tumblr.com/post/100671980423) I made, so I wrote a ficlet. :)

Lance stops talking mid-sentence once he realizes Jemma is silently laughing at him and shaking her head in disbelief.

“What?” He asks. He may not know Jemma Simmons that well considering she’s been back in the team for less than a month, but he sure knows she’s too nice to tell him to shut up like the rest of the team generally does when he starts talking about his ex-wife. Bringing up Bobbi in a conversation with Lance may not have been the best of ideas, Jemma notes.

Jemma looks up from the papers she’s holding. “I’m wondering,” she says. “Are you one hundred percent sure that your ex-wife is the same Bobbi Morse working here with us?”

The sarcasm in her voice is almost unnoticeable, but it’s there. Great, even Jemma Simmons is mocking him now.

“You haven’t seen anything,” he retorts. “She’s-”

“I _have_ , actually,” Jemma interrupts, the determination in her voice catching him by surprise. She opens her mouth, ready to keep going, but then hesitates and purses her lips together.

Lance is pretty sure he’s about to be lectured by the team’s biochemist regarding his ex-wife. He's curious to see how that goes.

“No, please elaborate on that,” he asks, a playful smirk on his lips, but she’s avoiding his gaze and doesn’t notice it.

“Well, since you’re asking,” she starts. “It’s not hard to understand that the great majority of what you say about her is merely a result of your own bitterness regarding your divorce, and therefore not at all based on facts. And when you state something about her that is _slightly_ true but not necessarily bad, you manage to turn it into a negative thing to criticize her.”

Lance raises his eyebrows and his eyes widen as he stares at the scientist, completely taken aback, but still entertained.

Well, he did ask for it. It's not the first time someone gives him an analysis of his childish behavior regarding his and Bobbi's divorce. The other occasions weren't as nice as Jemma, however. He has the feeling that if she wanted to be mean she could do it and still sound utterly polite, calm and collected.

And Jemma isn't done.

"In all honesty, Bobbi Morse has got to be one of the sweetest agents I've met in the years I've worked for SHIELD." At this point it doesn't matter whether Lance is paying attention to her or not, because she's just babbling, more to herself than anyone. "She hasn't given me one single reason to dislike her; quite the opposite, really. In fact, I've seen nothing but proof that she's highly admirable."

Lance is more amused than anything. Jemma doesn't even meet his eyes; she's too invested in this monologue about how great Bobbi is. It's adorable.

"Try being married to her," he quips.

Jemma arches her eyebrows and scoffs. "It can't be nearly as bad as you exaggeratedly describe it."

She believes it would hardly be bad to be married to Bobbi.

Lance is pleased to notice that Bobbi has made the biochemist quite smitten. "Apparently I'm in the presence of the founder of the Bobbi Morse Appreciation Club."

Jemma rubs her neck and laughs softly, a bit embarrassed by her own babbling, but she doesn’t regret a single word.

 

Right outside of the room, Bobbi can't stop the smile that splits across her face. She was just about to walk into the room when she heard her name in Jemma's voice and automatically stopped to listen.

She should be ashamed of overhearing part of the conversation, but she couldn't resist listening to Jemma talking about her with Lance. Better yet, confronting him after he was apparently complaining about her as usual.

When their talk is over, Bobbi quietly steps away. Entering the room would probably make Jemma uneasy if she figured out Bobbi heard what she said, and she doesn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Though she really wants to let Jemma know that, in regards what she said about Bobbi being one of the sweetest agents she's ever met, the feeling is mutual.


End file.
